


最爱的戒指

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi-Age, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 《音乐之声》歌曲My Favorite Things魔戒版填词二种。翻译。
Kudos: 1





	1. 我们最爱的戒指

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favourite Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864135) by Azalais [archived by [HASA_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist)]. 



**第一节**  
_（爱隆/凯兰崔尔/甘道夫/奇尔丹四部和声）_  
维雅在瑞文戴尔，有河流环护。  
南雅的持有者知道得太多；  
另一个无条件借了甘道夫，  
这是些我们最爱的戒指。

  


**第二节** _（七位矮人贵族，哀痛地）_  
一些让黄金成车流入山中，  
一条龙把我们偷了个半空；  
一个在（多）古尔都瑟莱因手上扒走，  
这是些我们最爱的戒指……

  


**合** _（精灵矮人一齐）_  
当那魔影慢慢伸展，  
我们情绪不高，  
只要想起我们最爱的戒指，  
就不再感觉  
糟糕！

  


**第三节** _（戒灵，邪恶而兴奋地）_  
一个给巫王，作恶从不间断，  
一个给卡穆尔，在密林阴魂不散，  
死灵各一个，恐怖来扩散，  
这是些我们最爱的戒指！

  


**第四节** _（咕噜和弗罗多，发狂般地笑着）_  
我们的“宝贝”，比尔博曾“借”走过，  
我们的魔戒让中土不好过；  
非销毁不可，真让人心疼，  
这是我们唯一爱的戒指！

  


**副歌** _（索伦，在欧洛都因的山坡上按朱莉·安德鲁斯的样子疯狂地单脚转圈）_  
当精灵发恨，人类下套，  
我情绪不高，  
只要想起我最爱的戒指，  
我心情就会  
变好！

  



	2. 最讨厌的事情

_（甘道夫）_  
囚禁在高塔上动也动不了，  
爱隆的会议几钟头完不了；  
霍比特烦人鬼，炎魔乱飞；  
都是些我最讨厌的事情。  


  


_（法拉墨）_  
成队的戒灵个个想要杀我，  
爹发疯架柴火想要烧烤我；  
努曼诺尔沉没的噩梦不断，  
都是些我最讨厌的事情。  


  


_（合）_  
当我失败，遇到阻碍，  
当我倒血霉，  
只要想到这些我就立刻明白  
情况本能  
更坏！

  


  


_（勒苟拉斯）_  
同人文里对歌躲都躲不过;  
跟金雳杀半兽人居然比不过；  
海鸥乘风飞旋鸣叫不停，  
都是些我最讨厌的事情。  


  


_（金雳）_  
养马小子说萝林夫人坏话，  
森林会走路（这实在是可怕）；  
精灵拉弓射箭从不脱靶，  
都是些我最讨厌的事情。

  


  


_（合）_  
当我失败，遇到阻碍，  
当我倒血霉，  
只要想到这些我就立刻明白  
情况本能  
更坏！

  


  


_（迪耐瑟）_  
晶球白色火焰里窥见末日，  
巫师拆我火堆瞎管我闲事；  
登丹人冒出来自称国王，  
都是些我最讨厌的事情。

  


  


_（亚拉岗）_  
红脸膛胖掌柜叫我“大步佬”，  
凶恶的黑骑士追着我直跑，  
和魔戒之王决战拼命，  
都是些我最讨厌的事情！  


  


_（合）_  
当我失败，遇到阻碍，  
当我倒血霉，  
只要想到这些我就立刻明白  
情况本能  
更坏！


End file.
